


初夏

by quarkocean



Series: 双山/SUMMER DAYS [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 断夏 番外
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 双山/SUMMER DAYS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759732





	初夏

let me forget all of the sadness.

仁非常不好意思的推醒身边的山下，尽管这样焦热的夏日，午后小小的午睡是最能给与人幸福了。

[P？P？打工要来不及了。]  
[厄？真的么。]揉了揉半睡醒的眼睛，膨膨胀胀的感觉依旧没有消失。在仁半推半挤下胡乱的套上衣裤，非常不巧的是抢了jin的tshirt。  
[哇，还给我啊，要去约会才穿呢。]  
[谁管你。]早就习惯赤西偶尔耍小性子，山下无视着起身，抬手看表，[呀呀呀，真的来不及了啊，店长要训人了。]  
[真的假的。]顾不得争执的赤西拎起背包向门外冲去，山下已经踩上单车跑得远远的了。  
[这个家伙，下次不要和他一起去逛庙会了，琴子阿姨那儿的关东煮很好吃呢。]赤西发了一会呆，同样开始赶路。

沿路的风景像是让人不少，山下从无心留意到无意识的放慢车速，慢慢回忆起刚才的梦境。

很久没有梦见这么圆满的梦境了，几乎是必然的，那个少年十七八岁的影子永远留在了他的记忆中。少年的纤长身材，在海边一同欢乐的奔跑，吃同一杯冰沙。他的嘴角总是留存着他最希望看到的温柔笑容，时不时爱怜的揉揉他的头发。那个时候准一也很年轻，长濑整天开院长的玩笑，他只是笑笑，置之不理。后来山下终于想明白原来那就是爱。

梦中的小山在海滩的终端，不说话只是向自己挥挥手，就开始奔跑。究竟是要奔跑到何时，究竟是要抵达何处，山下懵懂无知，但仅是相互追逐的快乐就足够他回忆一辈子。眼看着他跑的慢了，小山竟回过身来，牵起了他的手。眼中无比的坚定，仿佛告诉他永远都不会在寂寞了。

[赶上你了。]  
[仁。]  
赤西冲山下一笑，他还是他。刚被泷泽带回新家的回忆已渐行渐远，他和赤西从陌生变成形影不离的兄弟，但山下知道他不会忘，哪怕用生命去换取也无法剥离他和小山在一起的时光，特别是那些夏日时光。只需一个小小的记忆节点，凉爽的海风，夏日的蝉鸣就近在身边。  
[P？发呆了？红灯过了耶。]  
[哦，一起走？]  
[嗯。]  
在山下的眼里，jin永远是个长不大的孩子，虽然比他年长一岁，很多事情上想得非常单纯。赤西说他有足够的自信而且会比任何人对一个人好，papa在一边沉默不语。山下想反驳些什么却喊不出来，可能仁身上的这种大条就是他希望的性格。年幼时的纤细敏感一直延续至成人，不知不觉对曾经的感情困惑起来。

[P！]  
没想到山下突然倒了下去，赤西措手不及。顾不得自行车怎样了，连忙托住山下，正巧手覆过额头。  
[好烫！发烧了？总之先送去医院吧。]  
仁背起山下，小跑着看看这附近有没有医院。伏在赤西背上的山下迷迷糊糊的，身体中血液仿佛正在逆流，他不得不将重量压在仁的身上。吃力的睁开眼睛，熟悉的颠簸感把他带回了十多年前，空气里时一样的焦急，明明晓得小山不会再出现在他的生命中了，他不由得轻轻叫了声庆。

。。。 。。。  
[山下？]  
(不是仁的声音，软软的像是在梦里。)  
[山下。]  
(是他的口气，从小到大都未变的温柔。)  
[有没有觉得好些？]  
(如果这是梦境，我希望永远都不要醒来。)

又一次睁开双眼，海域的无际，海潮的蔚蓝，海风的凉爽，占满了视线，仿佛这就是一个世界。  
山下试图起身，小山悄悄地背后扶了一下，默契的不可思议。  
[我……怎么了？]山下依旧不太清楚到底发生什么，这究竟是梦还是真实，倘若立刻获知答案又是否会失望？  
[你不太适应这里，而已。]  
小山蹲下安静看着大海的样子让山下怀念起来，不禁心中酸楚。环视四周，与东京截然不同的气候，宛如曾在书中读到的南国小岛，只属于两人的岛屿。

[一起走走？]  
[好。]  
伸出手，贴近他的手心，重新感觉那温度。暖流涌上心头，山下怯怯的看着小山，他正朝着他微笑呢，他害羞的转回了头。  
裸足走在沙滩上，沙砾在和脚趾嬉戏，看见一群群飞鸟从天空中贯穿，万里无云。从很遥远的地方传来夏威夷的草裙乐，面前的纱琅红似火，南国少女欢雀的舞蹈略隐略显，叫人忍不住想加入她们的舞蹈中，不说话就很好。  
山下一句话都没说，埋着头跟在小山身后。他嘟着嘴，想问问他这几年来是否快乐，又是否抛弃了过去不再追忆。  
[啊，终于不烫了。]走到一半时，小山像记起什么似的，回身摸摸山下的额头，放心的点点头。山下抬起头看着他，不知什么时候的事了，小山比他高了许多，低下头便看见他的胸膛。  
[山下。]小山牵起他的手，[为什么不说话呢？你不是有很多话想说吗？]  
[哇！]山下甩开小山的手，径直抱住他，放声大哭起来。  
[笨蛋……笨…蛋。]  
[我以为你都明白。]  
[我以为你早明白。]  
[山下……]一下子毫无征兆的拥抱，小山的双手无所适从，渐渐的也学会去抱住眼前的人。  
[对不起。]

如果泪水可以记得，那么我愿意一直流泪。

极不好意思的抽噎着鼻子，山下倒是有些后悔自己的失态了。可是小山却对他更加温柔了，于是他一直说，诉说生活中的点点滴滴。他也说到仁，papa，希望有一天他喜欢的人都可以在一块。  
[要不要冰沙？]  
[你做的？]  
[是啊。]

湿润的空气，夹杂着热度，热浪扑面而来。  
拿在手中的是水蓝色的冰沙，山下知道那里面一定加了薄荷。他小心的舀了一点，放在嘴巴里经不住一会便融化了。小山在一边什么都不说，只是看着。  
山下像小时候一样，拉住小山的手臂稚气的说，  
[我们一起呆在夏天吧。]

我不想长大了。

不清楚最后小山是否答应了他，梦醒后的满足感依然充满在短暂记忆中。山下看到仁和泷泽在床边，拿着报告的医生说了些什么。  
(却没有你。)  
[果然是太累呢。]  
[仁，我……]山下心里一急说不出话来，泪水啪啪啪的流下，大家都惊呆了。  
[P…P你怎么了？]  
(从什么时候开始我可以不用再做梦，从什么时候开始我可以永远和你在一起。)  
(明明连见面都不可能了吧。)

明理的papa给了仁暗示，他们离开病房给山下一点时间冷静。环视四周是寂静的白，透彻的叫人无所适从。与南国的缤纷形成剧烈的反差，山下重新回忆梦境，但什么都想不起来。不甘心，却知道是时候真正将小山放在心中最隐蔽的位置了。

(夏、海潮，你、我)  
(听到你的呼吸声，我的)  
(夏天才正要开始，你牵着我的手，说好不会放开。)

庆。  
嗯？  
没什么。  
小时候你也是这样，说话喜欢吊人胃口。  
真的吗，你全记得啊。  
我怎么可能会忘记……

那个夏天，那时的我们……

END  
2008-6-27


End file.
